


Mother's Wish

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Mother's Wish

The high pitch screams woke Thranduil as he felt his wife climb out of the bed and heard her feet padding along the floor to sooth the newborn baby, his son, and heir to the throne.  
Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and opened them to the scene in front of him, his wife was standing holding the child and rocking him gently from side to side and slowly the screaming child calmed down at the smiling figure of his Mother. 

Laying back down Thranduil closed his eyes again “how long is this going to go on for?” He thought to himself as sleep took over his body again.

....

Crying, screaming, giggling, where the only sounds Thranduil had heard over the next couple of weeks coming from his child, his wife always made their son giggle, but the moment Thranduil went near the child the screaming and crying started, and today was no different.

Picking up his sleeping son Thranduil smiled down at his tiny baby and watched as he opened his little eyes, locking eyes with his son he watched as the baby turned its head and then let out the most powerful scream, before bursting into tears handing him back to his wife Thranduil slumped into the nearest chair “he doesn’t like me, does he?” He asked feeling defeated.

“He has to get used to you darling, and wearing the crown might be scaring him” his wife said as she had just settled the child. 

“Children never like me, and it’s awkward to be around them” Thranduil huffed whole etching his wife placing the baby in the cot.

“It’s only awkward because they can’t drink wine” his wife giggled as she walked over to him and sat on his lap, “you will learn how to be around them with our little leaf” she continued as she brushed some of his hair out of the way. 

Looking into her eyes Thranduil brushed some of her hair out the way “I will only learn because I have you at my side to teach me, my love” He said as he pulled her face towards his and gave her a passionate kiss, not knowing it would be their last kiss. 

....

The loss of his wife hit Thranduil hard and he didn't want to move from his bed, but the non stop crying of the baby, made Thranduil raise and make his way to the cot seeing the moving baby crying, looking up to the ceiling Thranduil felt his own tears behind his eyes, wetting his lips Thranduil turned back to the child, timidly he placed a hand under his head and bottom and bought him to his chest slowly rocking back and forth, while shhing the baby. 

After a while the baby finally was back sleeping, placing him back in the cot, Thranduil covered him back up and ran a finger along his cheek, "sleep my little Legolas, your mother wished for you to be called that and she loved you, more than life itself" Thranduil whispered as his tears rolled down his cheeks.


End file.
